<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Play Date by Crazydane666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554112">Puppy Play Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/pseuds/Crazydane666'>Crazydane666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Idiots, M/M, Mild Blood, Pet Names, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/pseuds/Crazydane666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two dudes who love each other very much having some non-vanilla fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann/Glade Gorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bark."</p><p>Gorm does without hesitation, and Sabeltann smiles.</p><p>"Good dog." He gives Gorm a quick kiss, as a treat. Gorm clings to him- a pathetic attempt with the paw mittens he's wearing- and tries to continue the kiss, or get something more, so Sabeltann pulls on the leash to stop him. He freezes, and Sabeltann frowns.</p><p>"No. Bad!" he snaps. Gorm moves to wrap his arms around Sabeltann's waist, but he stops him again with the leash. "If you can't behave, I'll have to tie you up."<br/>Gorm noticeably squirms and his dick twitches. Sabeltann smirks, cocking his head to get a better look.</p><p>"Oh, you're into that, you little bitch?" he asks, voice low. Then, when he gets no immediate reaction, his tone gets harsher. "Answer me."</p><p>Gorm whines and nods eagerly, the fake ears on his head flopping along. Sabeltann gets up from the silk couch, still gripping the end of the leash. He walks to a corner of the room that has a wooden box and a golden ring with a chain sticking out of the wall- their ‘play corner’. There are a few toys and such on the ground he has to step over, and he notices with some amusement that Gorm has a harder time not tripping over them. He's almost impressed that Gorm can keep up with him at all, considering he's naked- except for his few accessories- walking on all fours, and practically being dragged along.</p><p>"Sit," Sabeltann demands, and Gorm does, placing himself neatly in front of the wall with his knees at level with his chest and paws between his legs. He moans every time the tail attached to his butt plug moves and shifts.</p><p>"Paws behind your back," Sabeltann continues, and yet again, Gorm moves to do as he says.</p><p>Sabeltann goes behind him and clicks the paw mittens together with the small metal latches on them. It's easier than using rope or cloth. Gorm wiggles and whines loudly, quite dissatisfied with being unable to use his arms.</p><p>They both know it's just playing. There are safewords and safesigns if anything crosses the line, such as Gorm simply speaking, or stomping repeatedly. Gorm likes making everything more difficult for both of them, though, so often, the line is pretty far away.<br/>"No need to be a whiny bitch now, is there?" Sabeltann says.</p><p>Gorm makes a noise that mostly resembles a growl, and thrashes when Sabeltann ruffles his hair. Sabeltann snorts at that. He opens the wooden box along the wall and reaches in, moving a few things- a penis sleeve, a bag of homemade snacks shaped like bones and paws, lube, a mask, a dog dildo and more- out of the way before pulling out a bright pink bone with a leather strap attached to it.</p><p>It seems like Gorm recognizes it immediately, because when Sabeltann goes to open his mouth and shove it in, Gorm tries to bite him. After a bit of pushing and shoving, he manages to get the gag in and tighten the leather strap so it fits. The short struggle leaves Gorm a panting mess.</p><p>"Stay," Sabeltann says with a smug smile and reaches for his collar. He removes the leash and replaces it with a short chain attached to the golden ring on the wall. It's so short he has to turn the collar around, and Gorm can't move further away or lie down.</p><p>"Good dog," Sabeltann coos. "Now, be a good slut and open up your legs."</p><p>Gorm blushes hard, face turning bright red within seconds. But he shifts to get the tail in front of him and leans back against the wall, spreading his legs and giving Sabeltann an excellent view. His dick is already hard, trickles of precum dripping from the tip and onto the floor.</p><p>"Such a good bitch," Sabeltann whispers, getting on his knees as he slowly runs a hand along the inside of Gorm's thigh. He shudders and tries to move closer, so Sabeltann pulls back his hand.</p><p>"Getting impatient, aren't you?"</p><p>Gorm whimpers- or tries to, rather- and nods shyly.</p><p>"Don't be," Sabeltann smirks. "We've got all night, and I'm the one in charge here."</p><p>All he gets in response is something that sounds like a tired groan. He grabs the chain and pulls a bit, forcing Gorm to cock his head and bare his neck. Sabeltann quickly gets to work, biting, licking, kissing and sucking to his heart's content, definitely leaving more than a few marks. It's not hard to tell that Gorm is trying to stop himself from doing anything, so Sabeltann shifts to straddle his leg, pressing his clothed knee against Gorm's dick. Gorm takes the offer immediately, bucking against his leg as Sabeltann keeps going at his neck.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Gorm to cum all over his pant leg, breathing heavily as Sabeltann looks him in the eyes. Sabeltann caresses his cheek, and Gorm smiles as he leans into it.</p><p>"You're such a good dog," Sabeltann whispers into his ear. Then, he pulls away, watching Gorm's disappointed reaction before pulling off his cum-covered pants. "But you sure are a messy one too."</p><p>He keeps going, taking off his shirt, then his underwear. He loosens the gag on Gorm and removes it, placing it on top of the wooden box in case they need it again.</p><p>"So this is all it took to make you calm down, you rabid old mutt," Sabeltann says, running a hand through Gorm's hair. "But now it's my turn to have fun, don't you agree?"</p><p>Gorm nods, though he seems a bit distant.</p><p>Sabeltann uses the wall for support as Gorm licks and sucks his dick. He'll never stop being amazed by just how good he is at it, the way he uses his tongue and teeth without going too far or hard, like he's been doing it for ages.</p><p>"You've done this for a lot of people, haven't you, you whore?" Sabeltann says, though his voice shakes a bit from all the pleasure.<br/>Gorm whimpers and moans but keeps going. After a few more sucks, Sabeltann starts thrusting. He pulls out just before he cums, semen splattering onto Gorm's face. Gorm laps up all the bits he can, and groans when he can't reach a bit on the tip of his nose. Sabeltann goes down to kiss him, and he seems more than happy about it.</p><p>He gives Gorm a bit of a break as he goes to grab a water bottle and dog bowl. First, he takes a sip for himself, then pours some into the bowl and places it on the ground, just in front of Gorm.</p><p>“Thirsty?” He asks, closing the bottle and placing it on the box next to the gag.</p><p>Of course, Gorm can’t reach the bowl. Short chain, hands tied, knowing he’s only allowed to use his mouth- they both know it’s a losing battle. So, predictably enough, Gorm sighs and growls.</p><p>“Do you need help, pet?”</p><p>Gorm doesn’t look at him but nods. Chuckling, Sabeltann grabs the bowl, kneels, and holds it up in front of Gorm’s face.</p><p>“Don’t spill,” he warns.</p><p>Gorm nods- those cute ears still flopping with the motion- and starts lapping the water up. Sabeltann can’t help but smile, with Gorm being so eager and adorable. That is, until Gorm gets a bit too careless and some of the water splashes onto the floor. He freezes, and Sabeltann lifts the bowl above Gorm’s head and turns it on its head, soaking his hair and face.</p><p>“I told you not to spill, you filthy dog,” Sabeltann snarls. “If you want more, you can lick it off your face.”<br/>In his biggest act of defiance yet, Gorm growls and shakes his head wildly, sending water droplets flying through the air. Naturally, quite a bit of it hits Sabeltann. He grabs a bunch of Gorm’s hair and pulls, hard.</p><p>“You’re just asking for punishment, aren’t you?” he hisses.</p><p>Gorm growls and snaps at him, baring his teeth. Not exactly up for being bitten, he grabs the bone gag and forces it into Gorm’s mouth again, making sure to tighten the strap as much as he can without hurting him.</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Luckily, Gorm does, though reluctantly, resting his head and chest against the wall. Yes, it’s usually fun to wrestle, especially when Gorm is so into the whole thing, but the chain and constraints make it harder for him to fight back and therefore, quite boring.</p><p>Sabeltann grabs a bottle of lube on the ground. There are a few on the floor with the toys, so he just takes the closest one. Then, as carefully as he can, he pulls out the steel butt plug, keeping an eye out for any negative reaction. Gorm slouches a bit and sighs through the gag, so nothing seems off. Sabeltann leans over him to kiss his neck and bite his ear, careful to not get poked by the spikes on the collar. They can’t cut through skin, but they’re uncomfortable. To Sabeltann, at least; Gorm seems to quite like them.</p><p>He pulls back again, running a hand along Gorm’s side as he does, getting a slight shudder in response. With the lube, it’s easy for Sabeltann to push a finger in. Gorm moves towards him, clearly wanting more.</p><p>“Impatient little whore,” Sabeltann whispers.</p><p>He pushes one more finger in- just as easily- and then a third one. It only takes a few stretches before everything seems good. So, Sabeltann puts more lube on his hand, strokes his dick a few times, then gets back into position. He pushes in slowly, focusing on Gorm’s breathing as he does.</p><p>“So easy,” he says mockingly. “What else could I expect from such a slutty bitch?”</p><p>No response, but he can hear Gorm’s heavy breathing, and feel how he tries to push back into Sabeltann. He takes it as a good hint, moving back and forth in a calm, almost painfully slow motion. Of course, Gorm is quite displeased and tries to speed it up, but all of his restraints make it hard. When he gets impatient himself, Sabltann speeds up, leaning over Gorm to bite his neck again. After only a few thrusts, Gorm cums with a muffled moan.</p><p>It takes more thrusts before Sabeltann follows, and when he does, he bites into Gorm’s neck hard. When his focus returns, he tastes blood. But, getting no bad reactions from Gorm, he licks up the worst of it before pulling out. That does get a disappointed whine out of Gorm.</p><p>“Don’t worry, pet,” he whispers.</p><p>He goes back to the box and grabs something- the dog-style penis sleeve. It slips on easily, but fits quite well. They’ve used it many times before, so it’s not exactly new to either of them. He applies more lube, and then goes back to Gorm.</p><p>“I got your favorite toy,” he whispers into his ear.</p><p>And that's all the warning Gorm gets before Sabeltann pushes in again. It goes as smoothly as before, and goodness, Gorm moans so loudly Sabeltann can feel it. He pulls Gorm’s hair with one hand while using the other to stroke his dick in rhythm with every thrust.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Gorm to cum yet again. Sabeltann keeps going, letting go of Gorm’s hair and dick to softly pet his stomach instead. It’s hard to ignore the long, jagged scars, but he’s gotten used to them.</p><p>“Such a soft bitch,” he whispers.</p><p>With a few more thrusts, he climaxes. He bites Gorm’s neck a bit more before pulling out. Gorm sighs and slouches again, breathing hard as he leans against the wall for support.<br/>“Good pet,” Sabeltann praises him.</p><p>He separates the mittens, finally releasing Gorm’s arms, then grabs his hips and turns him around so he can rest against the wall properly. It’s the perfect opportunity to get a good look at Gorm. He’s a panting, drooling mess, hair still wet and face decorated with cum. His dog ears are a bit askew, and his shoulder still has a bit of blood on it.</p><p>“You’re such a pretty thing,” Sabeltann whispers, wiping the blood off his shoulder.</p><p>He removes the gag again, throwing it somewhere on the floor behind him, then kisses Gorm softly. Gorm’s cock is still hard, so Sabeltann touches and strokes his dick until he cums.<br/>“So good,” he says. “Such a good boy.”<br/>He removes the chain on Gorm’s collar, and Gorm immediately springs forth to embrace him. Sabeltann, though surprised and slightly uncomfortable with the spikes, returns the gesture and strokes Gorm’s back softly.</p><p>“Tired?”</p><p>Gorm nods into Sabeltann’s shoulder.</p><p>“You can rest on the couch while I prepare the bathtub,” Sabeltann suggests as he removes the fake ears from Gorm’s head. He gently pushes Gorm away from him, just a bit, and takes off the mitten paws. “You did so well.”</p><p>Gorm nods again as Sabeltann removes the collar.</p><p>“Do you need a hand, dear?”</p><p>Yet another nod.</p><p>Sabeltann gets up, then reaches out a hand for Gorm to take. He does, naturally. But he staggers a bit, so Sabeltann has to steady him.</p><p>“Everything good?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>Sabeltann guides him to the couch, then goes to fill up the bathtub. While it fills itself, he grabs two towels and throws them back at Gorm who- after a moment of confusion- takes the hint, using one of them to sit on and the other to dry his face and hair. Sabeltann stops the water when it’s about halfway up, then goes back to the couch.</p><p>“Come along, darling,” he says, offering a hand.</p><p>It’s accepted again. Sabeltann gets in first, and then Gorm slowly follows along, lying on Sabeltann’s chest and just staring at his face. Gorm’s eyes are so pretty.</p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” Sabeltann laughs.</p><p>Gorm shakes his head 'no' and smiles.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispers, voice a little hoarse. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Sabeltann says. “I hope I wasn’t too rough.”</p><p>He carefully and gently touches the spot where he bit through Gorm’s skin. It's stopped bleeding, and the water made the rest of the dry blood disappear.</p><p>“No, no,” Gorm says. “It was wonderful. If anything, I’d say you were too soft.”</p><p>“Now you’re just being an over-confident jerk,” Sabeltann snickers. “Get your hair wet so we can finish this before the water turns cold.”</p><p>Gorm groans over-dramatically and rolls off Sabeltann’s chest, shoving his head under the water before quickly getting back up again. He shakes his head a bit, sending water flying everywhere. Sabeltann laughs and reaches for a bottle of shampoo.</p><p>“It’s easier if you turn around.”</p><p>He does, getting off of Sabeltann again so he can turn around and sit up. Sabeltann gets up too, and Gorm leans back into him.</p><p>“You’re really cuddly now, hm?”</p><p>“It’s almost like you just fucked me against a wall and I want some cuddles now, hm?”</p><p>Sabeltann laughs.</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>He opens the shampoo and pours some onto Gorm’s head, then rubs it into his scalp the best he can. Silently, he thanks the ocean Gorm has thin hair. His hair is ridiculously long, though, reaching all the way to the bottom of his ribs.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Sabeltann whispers, running a hand down Gorm’s back.</p><p>Gorm squirms a bit, and it’s easy to tell he’s blushing.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful man- no, person, I’ve ever met,” he continues, moving forward to kiss Gorm’s cheek.</p><p>Gorm smiles, and Sabeltann moves to the side. Having done this before, Gorm knows what to do and leans back to rest with his face just above the water as Sabeltann washes the shampoo out again. When he’s done, Sabeltann leans down and kisses him.</p><p>“So pretty,” he whispers, cupping Gorm’s cheek.</p><p>Gorm smiles, but then his face twists and he sits up. Sabeltann is about to ask what’s up, but he notices a few tears dripping from Gorm’s face and into the water.</p><p>“Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” He asks, slightly frantic.</p><p>Gorm shakes his head. “No, no, no, I’m okay, I just- It feels odd, to feel so loved. I love you so much.”</p><p>Sabeltann pulls him into a soft hug which Gorm immediately tightens.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>They finish the bath pretty quickly after that. Mostly because Sabeltann doesn’t need to wash his hair. While Gorm sits on the couch in a bathrobe to dry, Sabeltann walks around- also wearing a bathrobe, though it’s longer and made of silk- and collects everything that needs to be washed before throwing it into a plastic box.</p><p>“I’ll clean it tomorrow,” he mutters to himself, then turns his attention to Gorm.</p><p>"Are your arms okay?".</p><p>Gorm rolls his shoulder and cringes at the popping sound. "Sore, but otherwise, it's the same as usual."</p><p>"Jaw?"</p><p>Gorm makes a few biting motions. "Also good. Better than it's been all day."</p><p>"Ass?"</p><p>"I won't be able to sit normally for a week, but you know that's how I like it!"</p><p>Sabeltann laughs, walks over, and ruffles his hair.</p><p>"Your hair's so pretty and soft." He cups Gorm's face and kisses him. “Come to bed with me?”</p><p>“Gladly,” Gorm says softly.</p><p>It looks like he falls asleep the moment his head touches the pillow. Sabeltann can’t help but stay awake for a few more minutes, watching Gorm sleep as his breath falls into a soft, steady rhythm. It's dark, but Sabeltann can see clear bruises along his collarbone, throat, and shoulders. The moment he’s about to fall asleep himself, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Gorm moves closer, resting his head below Sabeltann’s chin and holding on for dear life.</p><p>“I love you,” Sabeltann whispers, placing a hand on Gorm’s side.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>